Non-volatile memory devices with USB connectivity are well known. They are often used as easily-carried storage devices, MP3 players, for transferring data, for storing image date, and so forth. They can use their USB connector to interface with any host having a USB port such as, for example, a digital camera, MP3 player, personal digital assistant, personal computer, portable computer, printers, projectors, television receivers, radios, and so forth.
The introduction of wireless connectivity to such a device creates problems on how to resolve the competing requirements for access to the non-volatile memory by the two different connection systems.